I Won't Tell if You Don't Tell
by RomanticlyXTragic
Summary: It's Victoire Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. Will she have the year that she wants? Teddy&Victoire, Rose&Scorpius And yes, I know I messed up the ages, thanks to everyone who corrected me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my first second generation story! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of his third year; Teddy and James were in the same year but not in the same house. Al and Rose were in their second year, and Victoire was in her first year. Presently, the five were in a car together.

James, Teddy, and Al had left the compartment to change into their school robes in the beginning of the trip so they wouldn't be rushed to change. Rose and Victoire had changed while the boys were out.

"So Vic," Rose started as she buttoned her shirt. "How was your summer?"

Brushing her hair off her shoulder she sat down. "You were there for most of it Rose."

"What I mean is; how was your summer when Lily and I weren't with you?" Rose took out a hair brush. "Like all that time you were hanging out with Teddy." Victoire instantly blushed.

"It was-" the redheaded girl leaned forward to listen when the boys knocked on the door.

"Are you girls decent?" James asked.

"Y-yes!" Victoire responded pulling out a large book and covering her red face.

"Poor Al just had a run in with Scorpius Malfoy." James had his arm around the young boy's shoulders.

"How did that go?" Rose asked.

"Well, Malfoy pretty much told him to stay out of his way or else."

"Ugh, I HATE Malfoy!" Rose threw down the magazine she had been reading and stormed out of the compartment.

"Rose, wait!" Victoire said, following her cousin. "Where are you going?" The blonde ran down the train as she saw a red head enter a compartment. "Rose-"

There they were…snogging. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley; the Wizarding Romeo and Juliet.

"Vic, what're you looking at?" Teddy came up behind her as she closed the door as silently as possible.

"Nothing." She lied, but at that point Rose emerged from the compartment, a goofy smile on her face.

"Well Rose looking like its Christmas after seeing Malfoy isn't 'nothing'." The redhead gasped.

"Victoire, you followed me?" The blond nodded her head. "And Teddy followed you?" Teddy nodded.

"Rose, why didn't you tell us?" Victoire pulled her cousin into a hug.

"I didn't know how, and I thought that if I did, the boys would hurt him." Rose's eyes welled with tears. "Vic, I won't tell if you won't tell." A small smirk evident on her lips.

"We won't tell Rose, promise." Drying her eyes, she walked back towards the car with the rest of their family in it.

"What was that about?" Teddy asked leaned against the wall, Victoire's eyes widened a bit. "Come in here." They went into an empty room and sat down. "What did she mean 'I won't tell, if you won't tell'?"

The contrast between Teddy's turquoise hair and his yellow Hufflepuff tie intrigued Victoire. "Well…she was in the compartment with Scorpius, because she was snogging him." His eyes widened with shock.

"James and Al are going to freak out when they figure it out." She sighed and leaned back. "But what did the other part mean?"

"What other part?" _Maybe if I stall long enough he won't figure it out._ She thought.

"What does she know that you don't want the others to know?" His eyebrow shot up, asking her to continue.

"Nothing that you can know either." Sticking out her tongue she left the compartment, and a befuddled Teddy Lupin behind her.

"You know, for a first year, you're pretty gutsy." Someone drawled next to her. Victoire stopped and noticed Scorpius leaning against a door. "I just want to let you know how much she means to me, and the only reason we haven't let anyone know yet is because of what your family would do."

"I promised, and so did Teddy." She played with her hair. "Rose would be crushed if she couldn't be with you."

The blond nodded. "And you would feel the same way if you had to be apart from the one you love."

"How would you know if I was in love or not?" She asked, a bit huffed.

"You have that certain glow, the one that shines when you're around the one." He pointed out. "It isn't me, isn't it? Because I've already found the one for me." He joked.

"Very funny Malfoy, now you have to promise that no one else will know."

"I don't think that's possible, most people already do." And with that, he left, Teddy took his place standing in front of her.

"Was he bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, we were just talking." She said, her voice laced with confusion.

"Well, come on! We need to get back to the compartment before everyone else thinks we've gone missing." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and ran down the hall.

"TEDDY! Put me down before I hurt you!" But threats were futile if you were laughing when you gave them.

When they reached their compartment Teddy ran in laughing. Everyone else stared at them except Rose who giggled. When Victoire was set down it was next to the blue haired boy.

"Fancy seeing you two back here, thought you were goners with the amount of time you were out there." James said looking pointedly at Teddy.

"We had a bit of talking to do, some things that were misinterpreted." She said looking at Rose.

Al nodded; obviously accepting her excuse, but Rose and James looked at each other and smiled.

When the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station the group filed out. Hugo had tried to be a gentleman and help with the girl's luggage, but only ended up taking Rose's trunk, James and Teddy has taken the other girls claiming that Hugo would get lots of muscle from quidditch just like they did.

As custom, Al, Rose, James, and Teddy all went for the carriages bidding the youngest good luck and telling her they'd see each other in the castle. Hagrid met the group of first years and led them across the lake.

One girl she shared a boat with turned to her. "I'm Emily." The girl started inspecting the ends of her hair. "I really hope I get into Slytherin, Mom will be so pleased if I do." Then the girl looked up. "What house do you want to be in?"

"My parents don't care; we have a family member in basically every house anyway." Victoire said.

"And what family is that?" the girl obviously wanted some sort of gossip.

"The Weasley and Potter Family." Victoire answered bored.

As the sorting went on, Teddy sat with his friends.

"I wonder who the blond one is," his friend Bret asked.

"That's Victoire," he answered.

"Can't wait to meet her." Another boy named Greg said.

"The only way you'll meet her is through me." Teddy glared. "And it won't be for a date."

"Someone has a crush." Hannah sang behind him.

"Weasley, Victoire" Suddenly she was nervous, she had been fine standing in that long line by herself but now getting up in front of everyone was nerve wracking. Sitting on the stool she stole a glance at the Hufflepuff table and saw Teddy give 

her an encouraging smile. The boys around him all stared at her and the girl to his right smiled along with him.

"Well, well, there is a lot of conflict in this head." The hat said. "You want to please your father with Gryffindor, but what's this? One more person, but you don't want to please them." He sighed. "I guess I'll go with your best choice."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! There isn't much to know on all the kids so most of it I guessed, but the ages are all correct. Anyway, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah summer, the time where all of the stories I've started while in school finally get some more plot to go on! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Chapter 2**

"_Well, well, there is a lot of conflict in this head." The hat said. "You want to please your father with Gryffindor, but what's this? One more person, but you don't want to please them." He sighed. "I guess I'll go with your best choice."_

The Great Hall was hushed as the Sorting Hat opened its mouth. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled. Teddy and his group of friends cheered the loudest along with the rest of Victoire's family.

"Vic, welcome to our lovely House!" Teddy said giving her a hug. "Now, to meet people," She sat next to the blue haired boy as he introduced everyone. "The girl on my right is Hannah McPherson, this is Greg Langley (be cautious of him, ladies man), this is Brad Hays, and that is Bret Phillips. Everyone, this is Victoire Weasley."

The food appeared before them and everyone dug in, but Hannah came over and sat next to Vic.

"So, how does it feel to finally be at Hogwarts?" she asked nibbling on a dinner roll.

"Fine I suppose, I mean my cousins have all talked about it like it's the best thing to ever happen to them." She shrugged.

"Things happen here, Victoire. That's one thing that you absolutely need to know about this school." She leaned in and whispered to the blond. "You'll meet people here that want to either hate you or love you."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"My parents met while they were here. Bret's parents met first year and never dated anyone except each other. Even your cousin's parents met in school, and I'm sure yours did too."

"Actually, my dad was out of school when he met my mum." The red head smiled at the young girl.

"You are an exception, and that means that you'll fall in love quicker then they did, or perhaps you already have?"

"How would you know if I've already fallen in love, especially if I don't even know?" The boys behind her were laughing at something, but none of that mattered.

Hannah winked, "There's a certain way people act towards each other when they're in love, and a way they look. Not just how they look at each other, but they seem to just beam when they're around them."

"Kind of like an after glow?" The girls looked up to see Rose standing there.

"Exactly," Hannah responded. "And I see someone that has it."

"So do I," she laughed. "Vic, may I see you for a moment?" When she got up to follow her cousin out of the Hall Hannah slid over towards the boys again.

"We really need to hang out with her more often," she said taking another roll.

"Why, so you can talk more nonsense about love with her? Merlin knows you can't do that enough with us." Greg said. "Although, maybe if she hung out with us I could-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Langley." Teddy's hair turned deep red, which only happened when he got annoyed or angry about something.

"Vic, what happened between you and Teddy after I left on the train? You were gone for some time." Rose said leaning against the stone wall.

"Malfoy said something about how when you're in love you have a glow, and that most people already know about how I glow." She sighed. "He really cares about you, you know."

Rose smiled. "I know he does, but we're not out here to talk about my relationship, we're here to talk about yours."

"What relationship?" James asked walking through the giant doors of the Great Hall. "Whoever it is I'll pound his face in!"

"I don't have a relationship, James." Vic said staring pointedly at Rose. "Rose is just telling me about all the cute boys here and is asking me to talk to a few of them."

James stared at the girls. "Well, you're not allowed to date anyway." He crossed his arms. "Neither of you."

"WHAT?!" They both screamed, following him into the Hall.

"You heard me, as one of the older relatives here it's my duty to make sure you're all safe and that means no dating!" He glared at both of the girls.

"And what, you're allowed to make that rule up?! You, Mr. Ladies Man of Gryffindor tower are not allowed to tell us what we can't do!" Rose yelled.

"Well maybe I can," Teddy said walking up behind James. "I agree completely with James. We're supposed to take care of you two while you're here and that involves knowing that no boy is breaking your heart."

"Too late," Victoire said and turned on her heel. She had no idea where she was going but she just couldn't stay there.

"Hey! Victoire!" She turned around and saw Hannah running towards her with Bret. "You don't know where the common room is, or what the password is." She said.

"I figured I'd go to the Head Mistress if I couldn't find anyone to tell me." She shrugged.

Hannah wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Bret stood on Vic's other side. "The glow is gone," she stated. "What happened?"

"Stupid relatives, telling me I can't date. They act like they can run my life because I'm younger then them, as if I don't get that enough at home." The blond rested her head on Hannah's shoulder and walked toward the common room with the pair.

"Maybe you should just retaliate." Bret offered. "Find a boy to flirt with and stuff, see how they react."

"And have Teddy, James, AND Albus go after him?" They three were sitting on yellow colored couches in the common room, a portrait of Cedric Diggory hanging on the wall to the left of the fireplace.

"Well Teddy and James I'd be afraid of, but Albus not so much. No offence to him or anything, but he's not as strong as the older two." Bret went on, not realizing that the rest of the group had entered the room until Greg jumped over the couch and sat extremely close to Victoire.

"What's this about Albus?" Teddy asked standing behind the couch.

"I was just saying that he's not as strong as you or James that's all." Bret said smiling.

"Mhmm, Vic may I speak with you?" he motioned for the portrait with his thumb.

"But Ted, I just got here! You can't take this beauty away from me just yet!" Greg whined as the pair left the room.

"This won't end well." Hannah whispered to Bret.

**A/N: Ok, chapter 2 is done and chapter 3 is getting started! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This seems to be the day that I update all of my stories. Hope you like them.**

**Chapter 3**

"_This won't end well." Hannah whispered to Bret._

Teddy opened the portrait hole and waited for Victoire to close it.

"What is it Teddy?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean 'what is it?' What I want to know is what you meant outside of the Great Hall." Teddy's hair changed to the Weasley red they were both so used to. "When you said 'too late' what did you mean?" He clarified.

Vic stood there glaring at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said defiantly.

"The hell you don't!" Teddy said back. "You were talking to Hannah and Bret and then James and I were saying about how you and Rose aren't allowed to date and you got all weird."

"And you don't understand why." Vic said simply, shaking her head and walking back into the common room.

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking you to tell me." Teddy said walking behind her.

"Well it's just something that you'll have to figure out yourself." She said shaking the hair off her shoulders and walking up to her dorm.

Hannah jumped over the couch and followed the young blond upstairs.

Late that night, after everyone else had gone to bed Brad, Teddy, and Greg were sitting in the common room.

"Seriously Greg, just shut up about it." Teddy said finally running his hand down his face, his hair a vibrant blue.

"I just want to know how you would feel if I asked her on a date sometime." Greg said leaning towards his friend.

"I would feel like kicking you in the face." Teddy answered slowly. Brad looked at him questioningly but Teddy's eyes were set in a hard glare at Greg who leaned back in the couch.

"But you have to admit, she's pretty hot for a first year." He went on smirking and staring into the fire, not noticing Teddy's hair changing rapidly to black. "I mean who else in this school could have every guy fall at her feet just because she walks by?"

"She's part vella." Brad said trying to become the buffer between the two boys. "Obviously every girl here will envy her and every guy will want her." He continued. "So you're not alone in fruitless efforts Greg."

Brad stood up laying a hand on Teddy's shoulder, "Let's get upstairs, I think you need to rest."

"What I need is to punch something." Teddy said standing the striding out of the room quickly.

"What's his problem?" Greg asked stupidly as Brad shook his head.

Teddy was seething, and walking around the corridors had always soothed him before with Greg ran his mouth, but this time was different. He punched at the concrete walls angering some sleeping portraits before he moved on to a different part of the school.

About an hour into his walk his mood was no better, but as he turned a corner he ran into someone. Staggering backward he saw who it was.

"Whoa Ted, where's the fire?" James asked running a hand through his hair expertly messing it up the way most girls at the school loved seeing it.

"I wish there was a fire." He mumbled but went on when James looked at him funny. "I'm just annoyed at someone in my house is all."

"Well did you punch a wall like you normally do?" James asked, and when Teddy raised his right hand showing his bruised knuckles his face fell. "Well this sounds serious." He said leading the older kid to the room of requirement.

"It's really nothing, just someone running their mouth." Ted said sighing. "But he's been running it since the feast about the same thing even after I told him to shut up!" Groaning Ted punched the wall again hearing the crunch of his knuckles as they broke.

James shook his head as he grabbed his friend's shoulders and led him towards the hospital wing. "Let's get you fixed up and then you can punch some more stuff."

Once the pair made it to the hospital wing they opened the door careful not to wake the occupant of one bed who had gotten violently ill after the feast. James knocked on Madame Riggs door as Teddy sat on the nearest bed holding his broken hand close to his chest.

"It'll be the same potion as the last time Mr. Lupin." The nurse sighed as she produced a bottle and handed it to him. "You really must take your anger out in more productive ways than breaking your bones." She returned to her quarters and left the boys to themselves.

James sat next to the now blue-haired boy. "So, what's your friend going on about?"

"A girl that he's 'fallen in love with' even though he's just met her, and she's important to me and I know that he would hurt her; and when I told her that she got angry at me and stormed off to her dorm." He downed the potion in one gulp and vanished the bottle standing up and flexing his newly recuperated hand.

"Which girl is this?" James asked walking next to him. "I don't think you mentioned one over the summer." Teddy sighed and continued looking at his hand, watching the bruises disappear.

"Yes I did, you just didn't listen." He smirked and ruffled James' hair. "You should get back to your common room and get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning." The boys parted and James was deep in thought walking back slowly.

"_I'm really worried about Vic next year, Ted." James said laying back on the grass by the lake at the Burrow. "I mean, she's part vella for Merlin's sake, _everyone_ with a brain is going to try going after her."_

"_You think I haven't thought of that?" Teddy asked closing his eyes. "I think that because we're the oldest we need to make sure she doesn't get hurt." James nodded. "Maybe we should just tell the girls that they aren't allowed to date while they're at school."_

"_That's a good idea, but what if they do it anyway just to spite us?" James sighed. "Because you know both Rose and Vic will do something just to annoy us."_

"_And of course it'll be something that Aunt Fleur and Aunt Hermione won't get angry about." Both boys stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm more worried about Vic than Rose." Teddy finally said quietly._

Victoire sat on her bed in boxers she had stolen from James over the summer and he dad's old quidditch jersey brushing her long hair. Her face was red from anger as Hannah walked in and sat with her.

"He'll get over himself soon enough," she assured the younger girl. "Normally he walks around punching walls and comes back all happy like nothing ever happened." Victoire nodded as Hannah took the brush and soothed Vic by gently brushing her hair.

"I know he fells like he needs to protect me but he doesn't, he just wants to run my life!" She said.

"He's not trying to ruin it; he's trying to keep it from getting ruined. I mean, Greg really is a slimy bastard and will do anything to get into girls knickers." Hannah said simply.

Victoire nodded, understanding and soon enough she had calmed down. "I'll apologize in the morning." She told herself as she drifted off to sleep after Hannah had left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm using the beginning that I posted awhile ago…I'm not quite sure what happened so I'm just going to work off of this and see what happens.**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Victoire woke up before her dorm mates and tiptoed out to the bathroom shutting the door behind her quietly.

When she arrived at the bathroom she filled the pool sized tub with water and a vanilla scent, diving in she swam around and washed her long shimmering blond hair. Once she was sufficiently cleaned she climbed out and emptied the water from the tub while toweling her body dry. Pulling on cotton shorts and a camisole she took out her wand and dried her hair so it was pin straight.

Picking up her toiletries and placing her towel in the dirty bin, Vic walked out into the chilly hallway and back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Victoire!" She turned around, her long hair falling over her shoulder. "There you are beautiful; I've been looking for you." Greg said catching up to her, his dark hair glistening with water droplets.

"Morning Greg, how are you?" Vic asked smiling at him. She was used to her brother and cousins seeing her in her pajamas, but not other boys.

"I'm much better now," He smiled back. "Would you like to walk to breakfast with me?" He asked holding open the portrait to the common room.

"Actually, I have to steal her from you Greg." Came a voice from the room. "Maybe you can be with her another time." Vic walked in to find Teddy standing there.

"Can I help you?" Victoire asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to apologize for freaking out last night. I just don't want you getting hurt, and I know with Greg that might just happen." He reached up and ran a hand through his blue locks.

"I don't like Greg, I wouldn't even think of going out with him, let alone letting him get close enough to hurt me in anyway." She explained. "I know I'm only a first year, but I'm not stupid." She walked up to her dorm and put on her robes.

Teddy sighed as he watched the blonde ascend the staircase. Keeping her away from Greg was not an easy thing to do, but he was determined to keep her away from any boys unless she was related to them.

Teddy walked into the Great Hall after Victoire, who was racing to the table in an attempt to get away from the blue haired boy. Instead of going to the Hufflepuff table, Teddy made way for the Gryffindor table instead. No one even noticed because he had done this so many times to talk with James.

"What's going on Ted?" James asked after his friend sat down. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"That's because I haven't, Vic and I got into a row last night." James cocked an eyebrow. "One of the guys in my year is all over her and I'm trying to not let it happen. But she gets all angry every time I tell her that most of the guys in this school are pigs!" He picked up a piece of bacon not realizing that his hair had gone from a cool blue to vibrant red in about three seconds.

"Well mate, there's only one thing we can do." James said shoving some eggs into his mouth. "All we have to do is –"

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY AGAIN!" Everyone in the Great Hall turned their heads towards the huge oak doors.

"Did that sound like Rosie to you?" James asked setting his fork down.

"Absolutely." Replied Teddy as they shot out of their seats towards the Entrance Hall, Hugo and Victoire in tow.

The boys threw open the door to see Scorpius Malfoy up against the stone wall with Rose's wand pointed at his neck. Teddy and James held their wands out towards the blonde boy.

"You better have a good reason for making her scream like that." James said.

Rose turned her head and Victoire could swear she saw her cheeks flush. As James went on threatening Malfoy Victoire looked to the ground and saw a black wand. She picked it up and looked over to Malfoy who made eye contact with her and then looked at the wand in her hand.

"James, stop threatening him, he's not even armed. Rosie did a good job protecting herself." Teddy turned around and saw her holding an extra wand and looked back at Malfoy.

"I guess he's not as tough as he wants everyone to think." Teddy laughed his hair turning teal. "Let's go finish breakfast." Everyone walked back inside except for Vic and Scorpius.

"Here you go," She said holding out the boys wand. "Nice job, by the way, you really looked scared."

The pair laughed for a moment. "We have to keep up an act, and I think it's bollocks but she doesn't want your family coming after me."

"Trust me, the act is cumbersome, but it's necessary." Victoire said running a hand through her hair. "I'll see you around." She waved and walked back towards the table, returning to her seat next to Hannah.

After breakfast Teddy walked to all his classes in a kind of haze. It was easy because all of his classes were with Greg and Brad, so he just followed them.

"Seriously though, have you seen the way her hair glistens in the light? It's amazing!" Greg gushed to Brad, once again, about Victoire.

"Greg, we've all seen here, we all know how gorgeous she is, so stop telling us about it every single day." Brad said walking into the charms classroom and taking his seat.

"But it's ok, because Teddy here hasn't said anything against it." Greg reached up and mess up Teddy's hair which turned bright red.

"I think he might be telling you something right now." Brad said chuckling.

Greg's face was full of shock. "But even you've seen her Ted! How can you deny me this?"

"I grew up with her, I _know_ she's beautiful but I don't say it every day. She's part veela for Merlin's sake, if she wasn't beautiful there would be a problem. So just shut up!" Ted said harshly turning to the professor and trying to pay attention to the lesson, his hair still the brightest red it's ever been.

After charms the three boys were walking to lunch, Brad sitting next to Teddy and Greg across from them. Hannah and Victoire walked in and took the remaining seats next to Greg.

"What's up with Ted?" Hannah asked putting food on her plate.

"He told off Greg in charms class today and he hasn't cooled off yet." Brad said.

"About what?" Hannah asked.

"Greg not shutting his mouth." Teddy shot the offending boy a look that would have killed him. Victoire saw it and her eyes opened wide.

When Teddy got up to leave the younger girl followed him and caught up to him in the court yard.

"Teddy, wait, can I talk to you?" she asked walking next to him.

"I guess," He said, his hair turning pink-ish. "What's up?"

"Well, you were just really mad at Greg, I wanted to make sure everything was ok." She played with her tie not looking him in the eye.

"He's just running his mouth even though I've told him to shut up about a million times." He said, his voice softer that it had been all day.

"But about what? I mean, I've never seen you this angry before." Vic met eyes with Teddy, hers were full of worry and his were full of an emotion she couldn't read.

"He just keeps talking about you like Brad and I have no idea who you are. It just got on my nerves." He sighed a little his hair finally back to the cool blue he normally wore. "It's really nothing big."

"Ok, what are we gonna do about Ted?" Hannah asked finishing her lunch. "I mean it's pretty obvious he has a thing for Victoire, we just need him to admit it."

Brad nodded. "I'm not sure how we can do that though." He shrugged. "We can either let Greg keep running his mouth about her and when he gets angry you could ask him about it, or we could try to get the headmaster to let us have a valentine's dance and see what happens then."

"Can I ask Victoire?" Greg asked excitedly.

"NO!" The other two spat at the same time. "We need Ted to ask Victoire!" Hannah finished.

"I'll go talk to Professor Longbottom about it; maybe he would have more pull with the headmaster than we would." Hannah grabbed her stuff and started walking. "See you in class!" She waved.

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of happy with this chapter. Hopefully you are too, so let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you. I've been in a writing mood lately, so let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

"Well Hannah, I'll talk to the headmaster and let you know what I hear back." Neville Longbottom said to the young girl. "Can I ask what your interest is in this dance?"

"There are two people in my house who just can't seem to see that they're made for each other." She said, becoming bashful. "My friends and I just want them to realize it."

Professor Longbottom nodded and smiled. "I see, and I can venture to guess that these two fight all the time and he is protective over her and tries to tell her to stay away from certain people?"

Hannah's mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

"When I was in school the same thing happened with one of my friends. I guess it just runs in the family." Neville winked and walked into the greenhouse.

"What did Longbottom say?" Brad asked when he arrived at the green houses moments later.

"He said he'll see what he can do, there's really nothing else for now though. We just have to wait." Hannah said quietly.

"Wait for what?" Teddy asked sitting across from them.

"Nothing, just the answer to a question we had for the professor." Brad elaborated noticing that Greg had chosen the seat next to Teddy and was still sulking. "And I hope we get it soon." He whispered to Hannah.

Vic was walking down the hall to the library when she saw a flash of red hair.

"Rose!" She called waving to her cousin. "How are things?" She asked as the two sat down in a corner of the library.

"Just fine," she responded smiling. "And have you found anyone of interest?"

Vic chewed on a finger nail. "Well, one guy has shown a lot of interest in me. But I don't like him." She shook her head and focused on the words in front of her.

"Seriously, you don't fancy anyone in school?" Rose asked appalled. "There are tons of cute guys here, I'm sure any one of them wouldn't mind going after you."

"That's exactly it." The blonde said raising her eyes. "They're all unappealing because I get chased, and it's all about my looks. I'm not saying that I'm prettier than anyone else and I know it's just that I'm part veela but it gets tiring after awhile."

Sitting back in her chair Rose folded her arms. "There are only four boys in this school who aren't chasing after you. Two are your cousins and one is my boyfriend."

"So who's the other one?" Vic asked confused.

"Just think about it." Rose said smirking.

"You look just like your father when you smirk like that!" The blonde said laughing.

"And the rest of our uncles!" Rose added.

The girls sat in the back of the room laughing for a few hours before they retreated to their common rooms.

Once again, Vic walked to the Great Hall with Teddy and his friends. When she entered the giant room she waved to James, Hugo, and Rose noticing the trademark Weasley smirk once again.

"Rose, why do you look so smug right now?" James asked noticing his cousin's facial expression.

"Vic and I talked earlier and I'm just waiting for her to figure out what I meant." She said putting more Sheppard's pie on her plate. The boys looked at her with confusion before shrugging their shoulders.

James leaned the right so he was talking only to Rose. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I only tried to get her to realize how perfect she and Teddy are. I mean he tries to keep her away from every other guy in school and almost beat up that kid from Slytherin last week just for looking at her!" Rose whispered back while buttering a roll.

"That's true," James said taking a bite of his roast beef. "But they really do fight all the time."

Rose smiled again. "And they always end up apologizing to each other at the same time. They always make up because they need each other whether they know it or not."

"So what's the plan?" James asked, also smirking.

Teddy walked slightly ahead of Victoire as they entered the Great Hall. But he felt like something wasn't quite right. Hannah and Brad were constantly giving each other looks like they were up to no good, and Victoire…well; Victoire hadn't really been acting like herself lately noticing that she hadn't said much since that morning.

"Hello all!" Greg said as he sat down next to Victoire. "And how was everyone's day?" No one made much effort to answer his question as he rattled off what he had heard in the corridors about so and so.

After dinner, the group started walking towards the common room, Victoire near the back. As the rest of them rounded a corner Greg appeared by her side.

"Hello Vic, you seem very distracted." He said stopping and looking at her. "Everything alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Greg smiled. "Good, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to walk around the lake with me tonight."

_Did he really just ask me that? After he's seen how angry Teddy can get over this…he must be delusional_.

"Excuse me, but I need to speak to my cousin." Vic looked over to see James standing with his arms crossed, Hugo beside him. "Do you mind?" The boys both glared at Greg.

"Of course not," He said to them with another smile. "Just give me an answer when you get to the common room."

After the group was sure Greg had left James let his arms unfold. "What's he all about?"

"No idea, apparently he's been all about me since we arrived." The blond shrugged. "Teddy's gotten to the point of almost strangling him it seems." Without knowing why they had done it, Victoire noticed the boy exchange a look. "Sometimes Teddy really aggravates me; he treats me like I'm a child."

"That's because you still are a child." James replied softly. "Vic, you're only eleven it's not like you're going to know what the whole world is about because you're away at school for a month or two. We're just trying to look out for you and make sure you don't get hurt."

"You think I'm a child?" The girl's fair face started turning red, one of the few Weasley traits she had inherited. "Well I'm not a baby that needs to be looked after every day and you two don't need to try to keep me safe and neither does Teddy! I can make my own choices and whether they're going to hurt me in the end, if I don't learn by experiencing them then how would I ever know what to do with my life?" The girl turned and stormed off in anger, her cousins calling to her from behind.

Running into the common room Hannah, Brad, and Greg turned to greet her. "What happened?" Hannah asked standing to approach her friend.

"Greg, what time did you want to go?" Victoire asked ignoring everything else. This question was answered with a grin.

"Whenever you'd like to go." He said standing next to Hannah. "How about now?"

Victoire turned her gaze towards the dormitory stairs. "Now is perfect." The pair walked out without another word.

"Well there goes our plan." Brad mumbled to Hannah.

"Where does he think he's taking her?" Teddy's voice erupted from the stairs; his hair a flaming red which by the looks also seemed like it would be hot to the touch. "I'm going to follow them."

"Teddy wait!" Hannah yelled. "Maybe our plan really is working." She thought looking to Brad. "Should we follow him now?"

"Are you alright, love? You seem very upset now." Greg asked sweetly trying to keep up with the young girl's steps.

"I'm fine." She seethed.

"Are you sure, because we don't have to do this tonight we can go for a walk another time if that would make you happier." He panted starting to run out of breath.

"Greg, if you don't shut up this instance I'm going to make you shut up myself." The girl stated. _I hope they're all happy now, they can't tell me what to do and they never could!_

"Teddy, wait! You can't just go after them and charge in we could all get into trouble!" Hannah called to her friend who didn't seem to want to slow down. "I mean what's the use of getting all of us in detention?"

"Because if I see Greg do one thing to her I'm going to beat his face in." Teddy yelled back. _I swear, if he even lays one hand on her I will put him in the hospital wing for the next month I don't care what the cost is!_

"Hannah, there's no stopping him right now. We just need to make sure that he doesn't kill Greg in the process." Brad whispered. "I just don't understand, he and Greg were best friends and now Ted hate's him all because Greg likes this girl who ultimately is in Ted's family."

"They're not really family, they were raised together sure, but they know there's no blood being shared. And as far as Teddy getting pissed, we all know that reason." The pair chuckled to themselves as they followed their friend out of the castle into the cool night air.

Victoire finally slowed her pace when they had reached the lake and sat down on a patch of grass near the water.

"I didn't know you could walk that quickly." Greg said sitting next to her. "I guess that's what happens when you have legs as long as yours. Looking down they both noticed Vic hadn't changed out of her school skirt and was showing a lot of leg.

She shivered, almost with disgust.

"Are you cold?" Greg asked smiling. "Here I'll keep you warm." Moving closer he draped an arm around her.

"Some of the things you do, I wonder if you mostly get the pleasure of seeing how riled up Teddy gets." Vic said staring out at the water, contemplating about jumping in.

"Why would I do that? We both know that you're beautiful and funny which of course attracted me at first. But you've shown that you're more than that: you're smart too and you've shown that you're not just Ted's little pet which gives me a good chance doesn't it?" Greg's arm fell to her waist.

"Ted's little pet?" She asked leaning away from him. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, the first day you only sat with us because you knew Ted and before we all got to know you we just assumed that you followed him around all the time. But I guess you proved us wrong because you've gone off doing your own thing. " Obviously this boy didn't know how much Vic despised him in that moment.

"So you finally realized that besides the good looks, charm, and knowing Teddy I was truly my own person and had thoughts of my own." The tone Victoire was speaking with got sharper with every word. When Greg nodded the blond scoffed.

"As long as we're being honest, the only reason I agreed to come out here was because I knew it would make Teddy really angry. But now I'm not sure even that was worth it."

While standing up Greg grabbed onto Vics hand. "Don't leave yet, we haven't even started to have fun!"

Victoire tried to pull her hand out of the older boys grasp but he wasn't going to give her up that easily. "Let go!" she screamed starting to get scared.

"Stupify!" And suddenly her hand was free from the vice like grip, but with the sudden jolt of being let go Victoire tumbled backwards into the lake.

"Vic!" Brad yelled running towards the girl. After finally pulling her back to shore Brad took off his robes and wrapped them around her. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Where's Teddy?" Even though her teeth were chattering from the freezing water she wasn't worried about herself. "He's really pissed isn't he?"

"Greg, if you ever touch her again I swear to Merlin I will rip your hands off and shove them in places that should never be mentioned do you understand me?" Teddy yelled pinning his friend to the ground.

"Teddy get off of him, I think he gets the point." Hannah said tugging at his arm.

"If I even see you look at her the wrong way I will make sure that your eyes are so swollen you won't be able to see." The red haired boy went on.

"I got it! Now get off Ted!" Greg grumbled from below. "It's not like I was gonna do anything anyway!"

"And you," he pointed to Vic. "Inside. Now!" As the girls ran off towards the castle Brad coaxed his friend off of Greg and tried to calm him down. After taking their time to walk back to the castle they were met by something just as bad.

"The five of you may join me for detention every night for the rest of the week." The decrepit caretaker Filch said waiting patiently for Greg to rejoin the group. "Now off to bed before I give you another week."

The trip to the common room was made in silence except for the footsteps and Victoire's occasional chattering teeth. When they finally made it to the room Hannah ushered the young girl towards the fire and making sure she didn't need anything else bid goodnight to her friends and went to her dormitory.

Brad also made sure Victoire was alright as well as making sure Ted had calmed down sufficiently before gathering his soaking wet robes and also heading to bed.

Before long the few students finishing homework also left the common room and Teddy moved off the chair to get comfortable next to her long-time friend.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said at first. "I know I acted like a complete prick and tried to tell you what to do and you shouldn't have to put up with that. But you have to understand that James and I have always been the ones to take care of you and Rosie, with both of you being here and going your own ways it's not like we can do that as easily so we try to keep a tighter leash."

"I get it; I just don't want to be treated like a child anymore. I'm the oldest child in my family and I know that I try to protect Dominique and Louis but I let them have their space! It's just frustrating to me because I get treated like such a baby from you and James that I don't even want to talk to either of you anymore. Rose is the only one who understands that I need to do things myself." Taking out her wand, Victoire dried her hair and clothes so she wasn't cold anymore. "I hope you can understand that. And I hope you understand that I only said I would go out to the lake with Greg was because you were watching and James had just come to lecture me about being a child."

Teddy leaned over and bumped lightly into his friend. "I hope you understand that I was only trying to make sure you stayed safe. I know how Greg is and he's not the guy that anyone in our family would feel comfortable with. I was just trying to save you the trouble of finding that out the hard way."

"I know." Victoire said smiling for the first time in what seemed like days. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you at breakfast." With one last hug she left the room and Teddy sitting by himself.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself aloud.

**A/N: Yay! I've been waiting for this chapter to fall together for a long time now and I'm very pleased with it! Now hopefully I can start to get to the point of the story haha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Teddy made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast sitting next to Brad as Hannah repeatedly made sure Victoire was fine.

"Where's Greg?" Brad whispered.

"No idea, he wasn't in his bed when I left." Ted said spreading butter on his pancakes. Looking down the length of the table the boys spotted him.

"I'll go," Hannah said grabbing her toast and walking down towards the dejected boy.

Vic sat there pushing her oatmeal around the bowl. "Will you please eat some of that?" Ted asked softly. "You really need to have something in your stomach." The girl looked up at her friend and brought the spoon to her mouth. Teddy smiled at her, silently saying it was just to make sure she was alright.

By the end of breakfast the oatmeal bowl was empty which made everyone happy. Victoire waved at them as she left for her first class.

"Mind if I sit?" Greg asked tentatively. Teddy nodded. "I just wanted to apologize. I know you told me not to ask her out and I did it anyway, and I know that you probably hate me now but I regret not listening to you. Now, I hurt someone that you all care about and we all got detention for a week." The group groaned having forgotten.

"As long as you leave her alone and don't ever try to ask her out again, we're cool." Teddy said finishing his pancakes. The four stood up and walked to their first class.

By dinner time the group was tired but each made their way to Filch's office so they could get on with detention.

"Your detention for tonight will be waxing the tables in the Great Hall." The old man said. "Your supplies are all ready and waiting for you, I will be making sure none of you use magic for any of this." He held out his hand collecting the wands.

"Wait, there's five of us, how are we going to wax four tables evenly?" Brad pointed out.

"One of you gets the head table." Filch responded over his shoulder leading the group. "I'll be back in an hour to check on you lot."

"Hufflepuff." Teddy called walking over to the table.

"Ravenclaw." Hannah said following suit.

"Gryffindor." Said Victoire.

"Slytherin."

"That leaves me with the head table I guess," Greg said grimacing at the sight of it.

The sounds of scrubbing bits of food off the wood and polishing the tables was mixed with silence from the kids.

"Hey guys look!" Greg yelled catching everyone's attention. "I'm your new Headmaster and my first order of business is no more detentions!" He followed this by standing on the table and walking the length of a few feet before turning on his heel to walk back. "Second order will be no curfews," The students began to clap. "And of course: no uniforms." As Greg went to turn once more he slipped on a bit of the wax and fell backwards onto the solid oak.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Hannah ran up to check on her friend.

"Just a bump on the back of the head, I'll be fine." Greg lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Filch will be here to check on us soon, we better act like we're working." Brad said as quietly as possible. The students continued to work, shedding their robes and rolling up sleeves to make it look like the job was much harder than it actually was.

Within ten minutes in caretaker walked in followed by his ever so loyal cat and stood there watching as the students wiped the sweat from their brows and kept waxing. After walking back out they slacked off a bit more.

"I was to strangle that ruddy old cat." Ted raged.

"It only has one eye!" Hannah laughed.

"And barely any fur left." Victoire joined in.

"And it limps!" Greg yelled.

Teddy laughed. "Well I still wanna kill it." He had finished his table shortly after and went to help Victoire who was working the slowest. Eventually they had all finished and returned their supplies back into the buckets just as Filch walked back into the room.

"Here," He set the wands on the table. "Now off to bed with you."

Grabbing their robes and wands they all filed out of the room they normally loved to be in. "I think we should take Greg to the hospital wing to make sure he's not hurt." Hannah was always worried about the boys.

"And see if he's lost his only brain cell?" Brad joked. "I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning."

The rest of the week was filled with class, meals, detention, and little sleep for Teddy who was busy trying out for quidditch.

Victoire wandered the halls and even the grounds sometimes holding her robes tightly against her body for warmth. Hogwarts was great, she just felt so…lonely sometimes. The only friends she had were two years older than her and one had made her feel really uncomfortable to be around. Rose was spending most of her off time secretly with Malfoy, while Hugo tried to follow in James' footsteps. Victoire really was alone, spending her free time sitting by the lake in the chilly autumn air.

"Aren't you cold?" Came a voice behind her. "It's the middle of October." The boy laughed sitting next to her.

"I like the cold sometimes." She smiled.

"I'm Max," The boy held out his hand. He was in Ravenclaw, she knew because of his robes. Smiling at him she took his hand.

"Victoire," _He has a really nice smile. And great eyes, too._ "What year are you in?"

"First, and you're right the cold isn't too bad every once in awhile."

"I'm a first year too."

"No kidding? Looks like we should be friends then." Vic smiled again. The boy was good looking: tall, tan, great smile, great eyes, and light brown hair that wasn't too short and wasn't too long.

"Victoire, what are you doing out here?"

"Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom, I was just getting some fresh air." She answered her slip up earning a confused look from Max.

"Where's Teddy? I thought you were always with him."

Vic shrugged. "Probably hanging out with his friends or flying around somewhere."

"Alright, well don't get sick." And Neville walked off.

Max still looked confused. "Were you about to call him by his first name?"

"He's a friend of the family. I've known him since I was born. It's difficult having to adjust and start calling him Professor." She explained.

"What do you mean a friend of the family?"

"He's friends with my uncles."

"Anyone I've heard of?"

Victoire smirked. "The Potters and the Weasley's."

**A/N: Not sure why but I thought that was a great place to end this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Max's eyes grew wide, "You can't seriously be a part of that family."

"And why not?" She asked amused. "My last name _is_ Weasley after all."

"This is amazing; I'm talking to not only the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts but also the daughter of a living legend!"

"Well, actually Ron is my uncle. But my parents did help a lot during the war." Vic wanted to change the subject badly, but didn't want to offend this new boy. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from Blackpool in Lancashire," Max answered smiling at her still. "It's not a very big town but I like it there." Vic smiled at the boy.

"Victoire, there you are." Brad and Teddy walked up. "Why are you out here in the cold?" Brad asked.

Shrugging Vic pulled her robes closer to her body. "I like it sometimes, it's refreshing."

"It's going to get you sick if you stay out here too long," Teddy interjected holding out his hand for her. "Besides we don't want you out here in case something else something _else_ happens to you." The boy's hair started turning pink as he glanced at Max.

"I'll see you later," Victoire said smiling at the Ravenclaw boy before walking off.

"What were you thinking Vic, sitting out there with some boy you don't even know? Do you not remember what happened last week?" Teddy lectured on, causing tears to form in the young girls eyes.

"You really think I don't remember?" She asked quietly. "You really think that something like that just vanished from my mind?" Ted's hair went back to a soft blonde as he realized the gravity of his words. "You really have no idea about my life and how I deal with things, after all these years you really have no idea!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As Teddy watched the girl storm off he finally started understanding what she meant. _After all these years_. It would have made sense that he would have picked up on of her quirks.

_Two winters ago, at the Burrow Teddy walked over to the lake and sat next to the young girl. "What are you doing out here, its cold." Placing his jacket around her shoulders the pair smiled. "I like the cold sometimes, it's soothing."_

"Why do I keep messing things up for her?" Teddy asked no one in particular.

The group didn't have detention that night, so they spent the night catching up on homework in the common room with an awkward silence looming over their heads.

"Who was that kid you were sitting with at the lake today, Vic?" Brad finally asked, knowing it was killing Teddy to know.

"His name is Max, he's in Ravenclaw." She whispered back. "He saw me sitting alone and thought he would join me."

"Is he cute?" Hannah asked starting to giggle as the blonde nodded yes. "Tell me all about it!"

"We didn't get to talk much because _someone_ interrupted." Icy blue eyes flicked over to Teddy who blushed, embarrassed.

Hannah noticed the look and tried to move forward with the conversation, "Well maybe he's in some of your classes and you just didn't notice it." Only getting a shrug as a response the group went back to their work.

A couple hours later, still sitting by the fireplace Victoire heard her name being called from the portrait hole. "Your cousin is in the hall, she wants to talk to you." Confused, she stood and made her way to the hall.

"Rose, what's up?" The red-head started pacing and biting her nails.

"He said it." Rose started off. "He said those words and I freaked out and ran away and now he probably thinks I hate him."

"Rose, what are you talking about?" Vic was thoroughly confused as she watched her cousin's rapid movements. "What did who say?"

Stopping, Rose moved in closer so no one could hear. "Malfoy, he told me that he loved me."

The silence that followed was ominous. That one phrase was something that both girls had been afraid of, how could a Malfoy love a Weasley and get away with it? Neither families would encourage the relationship, and it was already getting difficult to hide the meetings from James and Hugo.

"He really said that?" Victoire finally asked, only getting a frantic nod in return. "And you ran away?" Another nod, "This is not good. I'm the only one who knows about this right?"

"Well I haven't told anyone else and I'm sure he hasn't. His family would have a field day with this." Rose sunk to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. "Our family would have a conniption."

"All I can tell you right now is that you should talk to him. If you don't feel…_love_ for him right now then tell him that. But make sure you tell him why you ran off because he's going to feel like you don't want to be with him at all."

"How can you give such great advice?" Rose asked standing and giving her cousin a hug. "I love you for it." She added before running off.

Walking back through the portrait she noticed that Teddy was the only one left in front of the fire lounging back and obviously waiting for her to return. His hair was a light green color and Victoire couldn't help but look at the boy she had grown up with and take him how soft his features were.

"Go to bed Teddy," She whispered through the silence. "You look tired." Taking a few tentative steps forward she suddenly saw the bags under his eyes, something the firelight could have been exaggerating but none the less they were something she had never seen on him.

"I'm fine. Just wanted to make sure everything was all right with my two favorite girls." Vic sat next to him. "Besides my grandmother of course, and Aunt Molly, and Aunt Fleur…"

"I get it," the girl laughed and smacked his arm lightly. "Jerk."

"What did Rose want?"

Vic shook her head. "She just had a question for me, nothing big." The fire was warming her up and the couch was so comfortable that Vic leaned back and felt her eyelids get heavy.

"Maybe you should be the one going to bed," Ted joked nudging her arm. "Go, I'll see you in the morning."

When the pair stood, Teddy pulled Victoire into a hug which she returned. They stood like that for a few minutes soaking in the feelings they had for each other but not daring to speak them out loud.

"Night," Teddy said kissing the girls forehead as she pulled out of the hug.

"Good night," She said packing up her school things and heading for her dormitory.

_I probably shouldn't have done that._

**A/N: Sorrysorrysorry! I know I've been slacking and you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so instead here's a new chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Teddy got up to his dorm he pulled the drapes around his bed, he needed to be alone so no one would tell him he hadn't just done something completely stupid.

_I can't believe I kissed her forehead!_ He shoved his face in a pillow and groaned. _It must have seemed like such a big brother thing to do and now she probably just thinks I'm an idiot!_

For the next few hours Teddy tried to pull his hair out and eventually he grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and walked out into the common room.

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_I need some advice._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Rose I'm telling you it was awkward." Victoire had gotten up early and gone to meet her cousin at Gryffindor tower. "It was like he waited for me to come back and everyone else was gone. Then he just hugged me and kissed my forehead like my dad would!"

The red-head chuckled a bit picturing the events in her head. "Maybe that's what it was about, he was just trying to be like that," Victoire fell back on the bed groaning. "Or maybe it was something he did so they both of you could get comfortable to the idea of him doing that. So eventually it wouldn't be such a big deal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about, a lot of boys kiss their girlfriends on the forehead. Just look at your parents, or mine. They do it all the time just to show their affection." Rose explained pulling her cousin back into a sitting position. "He could be beating himself up about this just as much as you are."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Brad and Hannah sat at the table staring at Teddy soaking in the information he had just given them. The boy sat pushing his eggs and potatoes around the plate, his hair was a dark blue his favorite depressed color.

"Ok, right now I think it's best if you avoid her at all cost. If she sees you like this she's going to think you're regretting even kissing her forehead." Brad advised. "Besides Christmas hols are coming up pretty soon then you'll be with tons of family who all want to see you, you won't have to be near her a lot of the time if you don't want to."

Having not thought of the hols Teddy felt slightly relieved. "Also, it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Hannah added excitedly. "We get to go shopping and even see some of your uncles!" Teddy rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"Lupin, Monday night is quidditch practice. Annie's broom got stolen so we need to train one of the reserves." Bret Phillips informed the boy who nodded in response.

Quidditch had been going relatively well, the Hufflepuff team didn't train for very long because in the end everyone knew it was going to be Gryffindor and Slytherin vying for the cup and they would take out both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw with no problems. _Then again_, Teddy thought to himself. _I'm on the team and natural talent always helps._

The group left for Hogsmeade a little after breakfast and luckily Victoire hadn't been seen.

_Not that it's really good I haven't seen her. I just don't want to make it awkward for anyone else. _Ted's thoughts had been conflicted all morning and the bags under his eyes had gotten darker since the night before. _This is going to be a difficult year._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Around noon Victoire and Rose had gone to the library to do homework since everyone else had been too busy to hang out.

"And here I thought I wouldn't be able to find you again," The girls looked up to see Max standing there smiling. "Your housemates seemed a little agitated that you were out at the lake without one of them around."

Victoire put her quill down. "Well, there had been an incident and they didn't want me getting hurt."

The boy sat. "What kind of incident?"

"The kind where a guy tries to force himself on her just to piss off his friend." She responded. "By the way, this is my cousin Rose. Rose this is Max."

The two said hellos and Max stood back up. "I'll let you get back to studying, I just wanted to say hello again."

"He's cute," Rose whispered as the boy walked away. "I guess Teddy got jealous when he saw you with him, or he was afraid that kid would be another Greg."

The girl laughed. "I think Ted and Greg put all that past them, Ted's still angry about it though. He won't let Greg near me when we're in the common room or eating."

"Good, that means he cares about you." Rose smiled impishly and focused back on her homework.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Dear Teddy,_

_I think the best thing to do would be to tell her. Nothing is worse than leading a girl on and then acting the exact opposite. Just ask your Aunt Ginny, she wouldn't talk to me for months. Anyway I think this is also something that you need to explain to your grandmother if anything serious comes of this. _

_Also, don't rush anything even a simple kiss. It took me years before I ever kissed your Aunt Ginny and I don't regret it. It took Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione seven years before they even admitted they fancied each other (trust me, the rest of us knew). _

_If you need any more advice don't hesitate to ask. It's what god fathers are for._

_Harry_

Teddy re-read the letter over dinner. Victoire had joined the group for the meal but was very cautious about everything she said, it was proving to be so difficult that she ended up just not talking.

"I can't believe all I did was walk in the building at got my bag taken away." Greg sulked.

"You had drooling gum, pimple pastries, puke pops, and static shock socks." Hannah listed. "And those are just a few things in there."

"Yeah, but it's not like I was going to make the first years try out that stuff or anything!"

The group had started making their way to the common room and Teddy had stayed in the back. Grabbing Victoire's arm the pair stopped walking.

"You've been really quiet today, is there something wrong?" He asked shoving his hands deep into the jean pockets.

The girl shrugged and played with a piece of her hair. "I've just been thinking about some things."

"Like what?" He asked bumping his elbow into the girls shoulder. "You can tell me."

"I don't know I'm just feeling kind of lost here. It's not like I'm close with your friends, James is busy doing his stuff, Hugo is busy following James, and Rose is busy with her life." Victoire sighed. "I don't have many friends here and when I do talk to new people you get all possessive and scare them away."

Ted's jaw dropped. "You're seriously upset about that Ravenclaw boy from the lake. It was one week after you went out there with Greg, I didn't want anything else to happen to you! Yes, I might have glared at him but it that makes him wet his pants imagine what your family would make him do."

"That's not the point Ted!" She huffed at him. "You tried to make him run away screaming without even giving me a chance to get to know him!"

"Do you really think that we're just going to let you sit at the lake with random guys and not worry about you?" Ted's hair started to turn pink. "You mean more to us than that Vic, we're not just doing that because we think it's fun."

"Who is 'we'?" Victoire's voice had gotten calm but her face still looked angry, Teddy knew that was a deadly combination.

"Our group, the group you are a part of. Hannah, Brad, sometimes Greg. They all consider you a friend and just because we're all closer to each other right now doesn't mean you won't get like that eventually. We've all known each other for the past three years, we've had classes together and shared a house and eventually you will feel that camaraderie with the rest of them just like you felt with me back home." The boy turned and walked away not looking back to see the tears streaming down his friends face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The following weeks were filled with homework and quidditch. The tension between Victoire and Teddy hadn't been alleviated since the two hadn't talked since that night.

"So is your family having a big holiday dinner or something?" Hannah asked the young girl, trying to get a conversation going.

"Yeah, we have a big family dinner on Christmas eve at my grandparent's house. We open gifts from each other there and then the next morning we just spend it with our immediate family." The family dinners had always been a lot of fun but she wasn't so sure it would be this year.

"I wish I had a huge family like you did, it's only me, my brother, and my parents." Hannah responded.

Teddy laughed. "Better than me."

"But you spend most of your time with the Weasley's, it's not like you're deprived." Brad added. "Besides, Harry Potter is your god father. Who can beat that?"

"Being his son," James had been standing behind Teddy for the past few moments. "Can I talk to you for a minute Ted?"

The boys walked out of the Great Hall before James started talking. "What's up with Victoire? She's lost a lot of weight and I'm starting to get worried about her."

"She said something about not having friends here and not feeling like she fit in. It's kind of weird really; my friends really enjoy having her around so I'm not sure why she feels like that." He shrugged. "We kind of fought about it last weekend and haven't talked since."

James smiled and set his hand on Ted's shoulder. "You guys really need to talk about a lot of things." And with that he left leaving Teddy very confused.

**A/N: Ok, I know this chapter kind of sucked and I know Ted and Vic are always fighting about something. They'll figure it out eventually.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoire sat on the train, staring out the window and not listening to a word her cousins were saying.

"Vic," Rose waved a hand in front of the girls face. "Victoire."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Rose shook her head. "I was just asking where you think the boys are."

"No idea, Teddy got on with his friends and I haven't seen James or Hugo." Victoire shrugged and started playing with her hair.

Suddenly the compartment door opened. "Speak of the devil," Rose smiled. "Hello Ted."

"Hey Rose, what's up?" The green haired boy sat next to Victoire and talked for awhile before looking at her. "Is something wrong, Vic?"

Shaking her head again, the blond tried to smile. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

The pair didn't even notice that Rose slipped out of the room. "You seem to be doing a lot of that," Teddy stretched out on the seat. "What about this time?"

She sighed, "What Christmas is going to be like this year." It wasn't completely true, but he didn't have to know that. "And how difficult it's going to be not using magic outside school." Teddy laughed at the last part.

"That's the worst part of it all, you can't use your wand at all outside Hogwarts but everyone else can. It's like you're helpless." The laugh was contagious and soon enough Vic was laughing with him. "My grandmother does that to me all the time, I'll complain about not being able to transfigure something and she'll go ahead and do it right in front of me later."

Vic laughed, her younger siblings would be jealous and ask her about Hogwarts but she felt badly that she couldn't show them anything she had learned. "Why aren't you with your friends?" Suddenly she began to wonder what Teddy was doing talking to her and not spending the last hour with his friends. "You'll see me over break a lot, but you probably won't get to see them too much."

"They were wondering where you were, they wanted to see you too." Folding his hands behind the green hair, Teddy smirked. "Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to see them for a Diagon Alley trip sometime."

Raising an eyebrow she blinked at the boy. "We?"

"That's what I said," Ted winked. "Besides they're your friends too, I'm positive they would hate me if I didn't drag you along for the visit. In fact Hannah would create quite a scene."

Victoire always played with her hair, but she did it more when she was nervous and practically flirting with Teddy was making her very nervous so she started to braid the long silver hair of hers. "And what makes you think I'll want to come?"

Teddy smirked again, something he had been doing a lot of. "The fact that you will be getting out of the crazy Weasley household for an afternoon with your favorite Hufflepuff friends."

"The very same Hufflepuff friends who have been wondering where you ran off to Ted," The compartment door had opened and Greg, Hannah, and Brad joined the two, savoring their last few moments together before the Christmas break.

"It's only a few days, but that's still a long time when you spend every day with each other and then suddenly you don't." Brad had helped Victoire and Hannah get down from the train without falling, something he always managed to do. "So, we'll plan for the twenty-seventh?"

The group nodded and with hugs and good-byes they disbanded. Ted and Vic instantly spotted their families and bolted over towards them.

"Hello my little magician!" Bill Weasley scooped up his daughter in a bear hug. "How are you?"

Her mother engulfed Victoire not soon after she had been put down. "How is your first year going, darling?"

"Yeah tell us about the magic!" Dominique, Victoire's little sister piped up excitedly followed by the urging of their brother Louis.

"I think she can tell us all about it after dinner, let's get you home first." And with her father's arm around her shoulders the Weasley family left platform 9 ¾ to go home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The next few days were spent catching up with her family and retelling every adventure Victoire had at school so far. Her little siblings were excited to have her back and wanted to show her everything they had done while she was gone. Eventually, Christmas Eve came and everyone met at the Burrow for dinner and gifts.

"Hey Teddy, have you been keeping an eye on my little girl?" Bill asked as he greeted the now emerald green-haired boy.

"I've been trying, actually I wanted to make sure if it was alright with you and Fleur that I took Victoire to Diagon Alley on the twenty-seventh to meet up with friends from our house."

"Of course it is, just make sure you don't wander into Knockturn Alley." Bill winked and went off to see the rest of his family.

Teddy turned to Victoire and gave her a hug. "I guess it's set then, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." With a wink the boy turned and walked away.

_Did he really just wink at me?_ The blush that crept to her face could not be contained and Rose caught on quickly.

"What just happened?" The red-head walked over and whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Well, Teddy just winked at me."

Rose smiled. "I guess that means he's finally starting to figure it out."

The rest of the night went wonderfully. The dinner was fantastic as always (because Victoire's grandmother was the best cook in England) and the gift giving was quite funny, George had managed to buy everyone prank gifts and everyone had still received a knitted sweater.

All in all, it was a Weasley Christmas Eve.

Christmas morning at the eldest Weasley's home was simple, the kids woke up to mum making breakfast and the tree fully decorated with a few extra gifts tucked underneath. It was their tradition, and it was just what Victoire had been looking forward too.

"Wake up Vic, it's Christmas!" She heard Louis scream as he burst through the door and jumped on her bed to give her the first hug of the morning. "Come on, mum's making crepes and grand-père and grand-mère are here!"

It wasn't quite often that her mother's parents came to visit but when they did it was exciting for everyone!

"Bonjour Victoire, you are getting so beeg!" Her grandfather gave her a kiss on each cheek "Tell me, 'ow is 'Ogwarts treating you? Well I hope."

And so she told her grandparents about the first few months of school over breakfast.

"I almost forgot to tell you kids, we were invited to Andromeda's for dinner tonight." Bill told the kids excitedly, the younger ones loved to watch Teddy change his hair color. Victoire's smile faded. "Something wrong Vic?

"I've just remembered I didn't buy Teddy a gift."

Victoire's grandmother spoke up, "That iz not a problem, we will go shopping after presents, oui?" After Bill and Fleur nodded their ok for the outing Victoire felt better, but what should she buy him?

"What iz these boy interested in?" The pair had left for the Alley shortly after everyone's gifts were opened and food was digested.

"Quidditch mostly."

"Then we shall buy 'im something from there." She pointed to Quality Quidditch Supplies. "I am sure we can find somezing."

And so they entered the crowded store, since Ted's favorite team was the Tutshill Tornados she founds the sky blue section and started sifting through them trying to find something.

"Something I can help you find, miss?" A younger looking salesman came over.

"I'm just trying to look for something for my friend, thank you."

The boy leaned on the rack. "You can personalize the shirts or jerseys if you'd like, it would make it more special to your friend."

"Ok, can I get a jersey then and put his last name across the shoulders?" Picking out the color variation that she thought would be best the man took the jersey behind the counter and put LUPIN across the back then he wrapped it in a box for her. "Thank you." Victoire pulled out her money purse to pay but was stopped by her grandmother.

"Victoire, did you reely theenk I was going to let you pay? That is why I brought you, so you could save your money." The woman winked and they left the store. "Besides, I theenk that young man was going to ask you on a date and I know you are not interested."

They walked around the rest of the shops for awhile, Victoire picked up a couple books for herself and a new set of gobstones for Teddy. When all the shopping was done the girls returned home.

Only a few hours later their grandparents left and the children were ordered to go shower and get dressed for the Christmas dinner. After everyone looked nice enough the family flooed over, a bottle of elf-made wine in Fleur's hands.

"Merry Christmas!" Andromeda greeted everyone with hugs and kisses then let the younger kids run off to find Teddy. "Oh you shouldn't have brought anything!" She protested.

"Well we wanted to; it was only fair since you invited us." Bill countered.

Teddy joined the adults and greeted them. "Merry Christmas Vic, I've got your present upstairs." And so the two disappeared up the stairs. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

When Victoire opened the box she gasped, inside was a beautiful charm bracelet with Hogwarts and Hufflepuff charms already on it. "Oh Teddy it's beautiful, thank you!" He reached in the box and pulled the bracelet out clasping it on her small wrist. "Here are your gifts."

"I can't tell you how upset I was that no one got me anything pertaining to quidditch this year, and this is the best." He pulled the jersey on and modeled it. "Gram would be upset if I wore it to dinner but I wish I could."

"Well I knew you would like it, and you were saying how you needed new gobstones so I got you a new set." The young girl shrugged.

"Thank you," Teddy pulled her into a long hug. "I think we should get back downstairs, dinner's almost ready."

When they got back downstairs Fleur was helping Andromeda make the table and Bill was making it snow for his two youngest kids in the living room.

"Is that your gift from Ted?" Bill asked picking up his daughter's wrist to examine the new piece of jewelry. "It's very nice, good job Ted."

"Dinner time!"

The five made their way into the dining room for the delicious meal, Andromeda and Fleur sat at the ends of the table with Bill, Teddy, and Dominique sitting across from Victoire and Louis.

After everything was cleaned up and the group had spent more time talking Bill decided it was time to head home since Louis started falling asleep.

"Do you think he's figured it out yet?" Bill asked his wife as they got ready for bed that night.

"Has who figure what out?"

The man smiled. "Do you think Ted's figured out he's falling in love with our daughter?"

**A/N: And here is another chapter (finally)! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Seriously Greg can you please act your age for once?" Hannah admonished in the middle of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the shop owned by Victories Uncles. "We are in a joke shop but that doesn't mean you should start acting like a two year old!"

"My, she sounds like you're Aunt Hermione." George had come up behind Teddy and Victoire, scaring them when he started talking. "I'm serious, your Aunt Hermione used to yell at Uncle Ron like that when they were in school, and just like that other boy, Uncle Harry stood to the side."

Victoire and Teddy chuckled at their Uncle. "So where is Uncle Ron?"

"He's in the back cleaning up an experiment he blew up, no worries he's fine."

"Oi, Ted, who's this?" Greg walked over and started at George for a moment before his jaw dropped. "Sorry," He mumbled blushing.

George laughed, everyone recognized his red-hair and his joke shop, but no one actually knew who he was anymore. The missing ear was a big indication though.

"Uncle George, this is Greg, Hannah, and Brad. They're our friends from school." Vic introduced them and her Uncle shook their hands.

"How about each of you gets a skiving snack box, and if the lovely lady would like a pygmy puff it's on the house." Winking at his niece, George left to go check on Ron.

"Does he always just give people free stuff?" Greg asked stupidly.

Teddy shook his head. "If he gave stuff away all the time he would be broke."

"Pygmy puffs are great by the way," Victoire said going over to the cage. "They live for a really long time. My Aunt Ginny's had one since her fifth year at Hogwarts and he's still alive."

The rest of the day was spent wandering around Diagon Alley and eventually the group made it into Quality Quidditch Supplies, where much to Victoire's dismay the sales guy who hit on her was working.

"Hello again miss, did you friend like his gift?" She had gone straight to the Puddlemere section and realized that the three boys she was with were staying relatively close, just in case.

"Uh, yes, he did. Thank you."

"Buying something for yourself here today?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Come on, love I'll even give you a discount."

"She said no." Teddy had walked up behind the girl, the tips of his hair starting to turn red. Against the teal it had become recently it looked very festive.

The sales guy looked rather offended at Teddy's sudden burst into their conversation. "And was I asking you?" He spat, causing all of Ted's hair to turn flaming red.

The change in hair color frightened the sales guy a bit, which would have been funny to Victoire if she wasn't in the situation. "I'm just trying to do my job, alright? I have to sell things to people!"

"That doesn't involve pestering a pretty girl who already said she didn't want to buy anything." Ted's voice remained relatively calm buy Victoire's eyes darted up towards his looking for an explanation. She would have to owl Rose tonight.

Backing away with his hands up the guy ran back around the counter and stayed there, not even daring to look at Victoire who was being steered out of the store.

"What a pig!" He spat, his arm still draped around the smaller girls shoulders. "Seriously if anyone at Hogwarts treats you like that let us know. No girl should ever be looked at like she's a piece of meat."

"Teddy, I'm fine. He didn't touch me and even though he was creepy he didn't hurt me." Victoire gave him a side hug while they continued walking. "Don't worry about it, but thank you."

Not long after the incident, everyone departed towards their home. Victoire and Ted had used their Uncle's floo to get there so they returned to the joke shop and wandered on to the back room.

"Uncle Ron you look like a mess!" Scrunching up her face at the sight of him Victoire suppressed a laugh. "I guess when Uncle George said you blew something up he really meant it."

"Oh, he said it was my fault now did he?" The younger Weasley riled up. "You two go ahead and use the fire place; I'm going to talk to my dear brother."

Flooing back to shell cottage Victoire was greeted by the delighted squeals of her younger siblings asking if she bought anything. Teddy followed her no long after.

"How was everything? Did you stay out of knockturn alley like I said?" Bill hugged his oldest daughter and shook Ted's hand as the pair nodded. "You'll stay for dinner Ted? Fleur's making a casserole."

"Oh, I couldn't Bill. I'm sure gram's making something at home."

"Nonsense, it's the least we can do for watching over Fleur today. Besides we already owled your grandmother and said you would be staying her for awhile to catch up."

Shrugging Ted smiled. "I guess I'm staying then."

"So how were the stores?" Louis asked while they were sitting at the table. "Did you see any quidditch stuff you like Vic?" At the mention of the quidditch shop, Teddy tensed up.

"Did something happen?" Fleur's English was nearly perfect now.

Victoire turned bright red as Teddy's hair started getting a tinge of red in it. "The guy in Quality Quidditch Supplies wouldn't leave me alone, he kept pestering me." Victoire's younger siblings looked at her, mouths agape. "Teddy stepped in though and the guy backed off."

"So Ted's your knight in shining armor is he?" Bill smiled at his daughter but looked across the table to wink at his wife.

After dinner everyone had moved into the living room and Victoire and Ted sat and watched Bill wrestle with the younger two.

"Thanks again, for today."

Ted leaned into the sofa and looked at his friend. "It's not a problem, as you might have noticed I've taken it upon myself to make sure you're safe. I was just looking out for you."

"And you really think I'm pretty." Boldly batting her long eyelashes at the boy Victoire was trying to make him blush again.

It worked. Ted's cheeks flushed red as he sputtered out a response. "Well, yeah. I've always thought you were pretty."

Bill smiled from across the room watching his oldest daughter grin stupidly.

A few hours later, after Teddy had left and everyone had gone to bed Victoire sat in her room with parchment and a quill.

_Dear Rose,_

_There have been some interesting developments. We're going to have to convince ours parents to let us see each other soon. I want to tell you this in person._

_Love,  
Vic_

"Are you serious?" Rose Weasley was wide eyed after her cousin retold the story about her trip to Diagon alley. "You're not joking with me are you? Is Teddy around here somewhere ready to jump out and yell surprise?"

The blonde shook her head, laughing at the girl she was closest to. "Rose, I'm being serious. I even got him to admit it a second time. Ted thinks I'm good looking."

"Well, you are part veela."

"Yeah, but he isn't dumbstruck over me. He's always worried about personality first anyway, you would think a metamorphmagus would be worried about appearances."

The girls laughed for awhile, laying under the oak tree in Rose's back yard.

"I'm starting to think that you and Ted are the only people who don't see it."

"See what?"

The red-headed girl chuckled. "That you were made for each other."

**A/N: And another chapter is added…..finally. Hope you all enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Seriously Vic, do you not see it?"

"See what Rose? There's nothing to see!" The red-head had folded her arms staring at her cousin. "Yes, I've had a small crush on his for a while and he admits that he's always thought I was good looking but how does that make us perfect for each other?"

Of course Victoire knew that she and Teddy were perfect for each other, they had always been a like. The only thing that kept anything from happening between them was age and how close they had been growing up.

"Vic, listen to yourself. It's like you're trying to make yourself think that you and Teddy would be amazing together, but we both know you already think that. So just go with it!"

Rose walked away from her cousin letting the oldest Weasley grandchild think about what needed to be done.

"The phoenix burns at midnight." Teddy was sitting at the dinner table with James and Hugo when Rose walked by uttering what seemed like nonsense.

"What is she going on about?" James wondered out loud watching his cousin disappear into the family room.

"Dunno." Teddy shrugged and continued on with the conversation about new broomstick models. Really, the nonsense message had been for him.

Not long after The Greg Incident (as it was being referred to), Rose met up with Teddy in an abandoned classroom and told him everything. She told him about how Victoire had always had a thing for him and was hoping that since they were at Hogwarts maybe Teddy would start to notice her more. That night, Ted fell asleep thinking about the blonde haired beauty and realizing that he hadn't been acting like a protective older brother, he had been acting out of jealousy.

Of course, Rose wouldn't disclose all of the information and really only gave him ideas of what the "girl time" conversations were about. Mainly how much the jealousy and protective nature of the boys annoyed the girls the most. He had made a mental note to back off of Rose a bit.

"I'm gonna go find Victoire." Teddy said standing. "I haven't seen her in awhile." James nodded and started a game of wizard's chess with Hugo.

It didn't take long to find Victoire, the oak tree was her favorite place in her grandparents yard. She was sitting there with her legs against her chest.

"You look deep in thought." The unexpected voice caused Victoire to shriek. "Sorry." Teddy chuckled and sat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Suddenly the pale white cheeks turned red and Victoire began to chew on her bottom lip. "Just some stuff I've been trying to figure out."

"Like what?"

Looking out across the lake Victoire shrugged again. "Just something I should have thought about a long time ago."

Sitting in amicable silence for a while was very nice for the both of them, the chilly air made Victoire shiver a bit. Teddy moved in closer and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders.

"Better?"

The tips of Teddy's hair turned pink but in the dark Victoire couldn't see it, which meant he also couldn't see how red her cheeks were getting.

Shivering had just been a reflex from the chill but the outcome was enough to make her shiver again from delight.

Teddy made her happy, he always had. They always had a great time together, laughing and smiling constantly. They knew almost everything about each other and grew up with one another. Victoire was entirely comfortable around one of her oldest friends and always had.

Victoire and Ted made quite a pair; they just had to realize it.

Shifting her weight Victoire was able to lay her head down on the boy's shoulder. Sighing with content Teddy started to rub the girls arm for warmth.

"Vic," His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear it. "I need to get something off my chest."

Lifting her head up she looked at Teddy in the eyes, his hair turned red along with his cheeks. "What is it?"

"I know that these past few months have been kind of rough for you, especially since I started it off being over-protective. I just didn't want anything to happen to you and I went about that the wrong way." He seemed awkward talking about what had happened. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you and I have for a very long time. Hell, I've had such strong feelings for you for so long but just couldn't find a way to tell you or even the right time."

Cutting off the even more awkward rant Victoire leaned in and planted her lips on top of Teddys.

Rose shrieked into her pillow. Victoire and Teddy were finally kissing! Everything she had worked for over the past few years to get them to realize how they felt about each other finally came to fruition. It had only been a matter of time before the two finally figured it out, with her help of course.

Everything was going to finally fall into place.


End file.
